A vacuum cleaner is an electro-mechanical appliance utilized to effect the dry removal of dust, dirt and other small debris from carpets, rugs, fabrics or other surfaces in both domestic and industrial environments. In order to achieve the desired dirt and dust removal, most vacuum cleaners incorporate a rotary agitator. The rotary agitator is provided to beat dirt and dust from the nap of the carpet or rug while a pressure drop or vacuum is used to force air entrained with this dirt and dust into the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner. The particulate laden air is then drawn through a bag-like filter, a removable dirt cup or a cyclonic separation chamber and filter combination which traps the dirt and dust while the substantially clean air is exhausted by an electrically operated fan that is driven by an onboard motor. It is this fan and motor arrangement that generates the drop in air pressure necessary to provide the desired cleaning action. Thus, the fan and motor arrangement is commonly known as the vacuum or suction generator.
The present invention relates to a motor enclosure for the suction generator of a vacuum cleaner. The motor enclosure is relatively simple in design, inexpensive to produce, easy to mount in the housing of a vacuum cleaner, and provides effective and efficient sealing for enhanced cleaning efficiency.